This Can't be Real
by BuBBles3531
Summary: what happens when your the one in danger and your friend pays the price


Chapter 1

Friday afternoon 10 minutes after school let out. It was so quiet; the hallways were almost empty as I was putting my stuff away in my shiny gray locker. I was waiting for my best friend Rose and her boyfriend Tyler.

When I look up to see if she's coming I see Everett, John, and Eddie walking towards me. What really made me notice them was the way they were walking. They were walking slowly, as if not to startle me. I was a little confused. When they came over they kind of cornered me against the lockers. What was even weirder was the worried look and the sigh Everett had.

"Hey." Everett said. "Hey" I said back. "We need to talk." He said carefully. He looks at the guys and they smiled and nodded encouragingly. I started to tense up when I saw the sad smile.

"So, um, we have something to tell you and it's not good." Everett starts. He looked me straight in the eyes and spoke. "Rose is dead." He paused for a minute before moving on. "She was suicidal. She was tired of everything especially the drama." I tried hiding any hint of emotion from my so it wouldn't give anything away. But it was too hard and I finally broke.

"No." My voice was hard. "Alex, I'm sorry." Everett apologized. "NO!" I yelled bursting into tears. "It's not true! It's not true! Move I need to find her!" "Alex, no." His voice was demanding. I started hitting and trying to make him move. "Alex stop. Alex! Alex! Ow!" He screamed.

The moment my fist connected with his jaw John had my body pinned against the lockers. Eddie watched me closely, ready to catch me if I manage to break free. "Alex relax. Calm down." I know he was trying to calm me down but I was too far gone.

"Hey what's up?" Tyler asked walking up to us. "Dude maybe you shouldn't be here." Everett said standing between me and Tyler. He shifted the littlest bit and I saw him. The minute he came into view I lost it.

I'm struggling-fighting- against John's hold on me. "You did this. You made her kill herself. I told her so many times not to trust you." Over and over again I yelled. "Alex I didn't…" Tyler started. "Shut up! Shut up! Stop denying it!" I yelled again. "Alex. Knock it off. That's enough." Everett said trying to get me to stop. I brake free and jump on Tyler. He pushes me off reflexively.

Eddie and John tackled me to the ground slicing my arm on the broken corner of the locker on the way down. The pain in my arm was almost too much to bear it hurt so bad. My head hit the floor and bounced back up in one fluid motion. All of the sudden I'm in John's lap and he's holding me in a head lock so I won't brake free this time. Nobody tried to calm me down.

"Come on kiddo, let's go." John said dragging me over to the steps. Noticing I won't go willingly Eddie threw me over his shoulder. I was fighting him the entire way up to the third floor. "I believe her; she was right before we shouldn't trust you." Everett said to Tyler. "I'm telling you the truth, please." Tyler tried to talk again. "That's bull." Everett explained. "I told her not to go out with you time and time again and she didn't listen; she loved you." Everett called over his shoulder.

Once they made sure that the doors were closed Eddie set me down. "I'm tired." I managed to say through my hoarse voice. They smiled at me as I gently closed my eyes. "So what was that all about?" Eddie asked. "I just can't figure out if he's lying. I want believe that he is lying though." Everett explained. "I agree." John said.

When I started to drift off on the floor of the school I heard one of the side doors open, but was too tired to open my eyes to see who it was. I felt there eyes staring at so I rolled over and hit my head on the wall. I heard the names Callan, Sam, Kensi and Dekes. I also heard the words special agent and detective a few times.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I heard Eddie whisper. "Somebody's after Alex. Rose's death was a murder. There was too much damage for a simple suicide." Somebody exclaimed. "We need to move Alex somewhere safe. Were going to take her back with us."


End file.
